You Take My Breath Away
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Festival sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, sayangnya latihan drama terakhir mereka masih berantakan karena duet NaruHina yang tengah dilanda salah paham  see more inside , LAST CHAPTER, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: "Jan-Ken-Pon ..."

"Horreee!! saya menang .. berarti **Naruto** milik saya!!," ujar **Masashi Kishimoto**.

"Teme.., lain kali aku akan lebih berusaha ..." gerutu Aojiru sedikit kesal.

**(_ _;**

Story line by **Aojiru**

**Warning:** AU

**You Take My Breath Away**

**Part 1**

Seorang pemuda bermata biru yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto tengah berdiri penuh harap, sambil merangkul seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan mata lavendernya yang unik, gadis itu terus menatap Naruto tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia begitu terpesona dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah mendekapnya itu.

"Tatap mataku Hinata, dengan begitu kau akan melihat, bahwa akulah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai dan akan selalu mencintai dan menjagamu setulus hatiku." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau telah meluluhkan hatiku dan kau jugalah yang telah merubah seluruh hidupku."

"Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya untuk mendapatkanmu, aku juga rela mati kalau kau menolak cintaku ini."

"Jadi kumohon, kumohon jangan pergi ..., jangan tinggalkan aku disini seorang diri."

"Dari waktu ke waktu kesepian akan terus melandaku bila kau tak ada disini bersamaku."

"Aku akan mencarimu kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan terus mengejarmu walau sampai ujung dunia sekalipun, aku akan terus terjaga sampai aku menemukanmu 'tuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu, bahwa aku mencintaimu ..."

Seketika itu, wajah Hinata terlihat merah padam, kemudian Hinata memejamkan matanya dan kini kedua tangannya membalas mendekap erat tubuh Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, apalagi untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian, karena aku, a- aku, aku juga mencintaimu Naruto," balas Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata ..."

Kini keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain, saling mendekap erat satu sama lain dan suasana romantis mulai tercipta diantara mereka berdua, Naruto mulai memandang bibir indah Hinata dan begitu pula sebaliknya, perlahan-lahan jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan, dan saat semuanya sudah pasti terjadi ...

"CUT ..." sebuah teriakan menghentikan semuanya.

Dan setelah itu sorak sorai riuh dan tepuk tangan terdengar dari seisi ruangan tempat mereka berdiri.

'CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP'

"Hebaaaat, hebat sekali, Naruto Hinata, akting kalian berdua benar-benar terlihat nyata, aku sampai terpesona."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, akting kalian berdua seperti sungguhan, benar-benar seperti sepasang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta," tambah Sakura.

"Hahaha, kalian terlalu berlebihan, tidak sampai seperti itu kok, ya 'kan Hinata!?."

"I- iya .." balas Hinata perlahan.

"Hey, kalian berdua tidak perlu merendah seperti itu, kenyataannya akting kalian berdua memang hebat kok, bahkan aku sempat deg-degan tadi, jangan-jangan itu bukan sekedar akting saja, begitu pikirku," goda Kiba.

"Bi- bicara apa kau Kiba, tentu saja itu hanyalah sebuah akting saja, tidak mungkin aku dan Hinata melakukan hal seperti itu, bukan begitu Hinata ..."

"Iya .." balas Hinata dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Yah, mau akting atau bukan terserahlah, tapi yang pasti dengan begini drama kita kali ini pasti akan sukses besar, kita akan menjadi kelas dengan pemasukan terbesar pada festival sekolah tahun ini, nyahahaha ..."

"Mengingat sekarang kita sudah kelas 3, berarti ini adalah festival terakhir kita disekolah ini, jadi kita harus memberikan yang terbaik dari yang kita miliki, untuk memberikan kenangan terakhir kita disekolah ini ..."

"Huh, kau benar-benar Optimus ya Shikamaru..." jelas Kiba.

"Tunggu dulu Kiba, mungkin yang kau maksud adalah optimis, kalau Optimus dia adalah salah satu tokoh antagonis dalam film robot berjudul Trans***mer yang beredar pada pertengahan tahun 90an, dan sudah pernah ditayangkan secara bersambung oleh salah satu stasiun televisi swasta juga sudah pernah dibuat dalam versi layar lebar beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan berhasil meraup keuntungan sebesar bla bla bla bla ..." Ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

(.org/wiki/Optimus_Prime)

TWEW (semuanya sweatdrop)

"Well, kalau melihat akting mereka berdua sudah pasti kitalah yang akan menjadi juara tahun ini, tidak diragukan lagi. Oke semuanya, pertahankan semangat kalian sampai hari yang ditentukan nanti, kelas kita pasti jadi juara," ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, latihan kali ini kita sudahi sampai disini dulu, jangan lupa untuk membereskan semuanya, festival sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi, mari kita berikan yang terbaik," ujar Kiba.

"YAA," jawab semuanya penuh semangat.

Bunyi decitan kursi dan meja yang saling berbenturan meramaikan suasana selepas latihan drama yang diadakan setiap tiga hari sekali itu, setelah itu semua murid segera mengambil barang bawaan mereka dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Hinata, ada apa!?, ayo kita segera pulang," ujar Sakura.

"Ah, i- iya, baiklah ..." balas Hinata.

"Ahh, tunggu Hinata, bisa bicara sebentar ..." ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Na- Naruto, ada perlu apa denganku ..." tanya Hinata.

"Ti- tidak, anu .. sebenarnya ..." balas Naruto, namun tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan mengusir.

"Ada apa menatapku seperti itu Naruto!? ..., iya iya, aku mengerti, Hinata, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya," ujar Sakura.

"Ah Sakura tunggu dulu ..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sebagai sesama pemeran utama dalam drama, yang _akrab_ ya ..." goda Sakura.

"Bu- bukan begitu kok, tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Hinata," ujar Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu kembali membuat Hinata syok. Sakura yang menyadari akan hal itu bergerak mendekati Naruto dan berkata dengan sedikit berbisik, "Naruto, lebih baik kau hentikan ucapanmu yang seperti itu, kau hanya menyakitinya saja."

"Eh!?, memangnya apa yang sudah kukatakan?," tanya Naruto.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh, kau ini benar-benar tidak peka ya ..., sudahlah, kujelaskan pun laki-laki bodoh sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti," ujar Sakura sambil berlalu pergi. "Aku duluan ya Hinata."

"...!?" Naruto tetap tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Na- Naruto, ada perlu apa?, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?," tanya Hinata.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai teh disebelah sana, kita bicara sambil minum teh saja."

"Ba- baiklah ..."

* * * * *

"Maaf sudah menunggu, ini pesanannya ..." ujar sang pelayan sambil meletakan dua buah cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Ah, terima kasih ..."

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"A- anu, Hinata, sebenarnya yang ingin kubicarakan adalah ..."

"Apa ..., apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan ..." tanya Hinata.

" . . . . "

"_A- aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga, kalau terus menunda-nunda aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti,__ bisa-bisa keburu terlambat, ta- tapi keberanianu masih belum ..."_

"Se- sebenarnya, aku .. soal Hinata ..., sejak dulu aku... su .. su.."

"Eh!?" Mendengar perkataan itu dan melihat reaksi dari wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah padam, Hinata menjadi mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto, namun ternyata hal itu membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah juga karena malu.

Namun tiba-tiba ...

"Oi Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ..." tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja mucul. "Oh, sedang kencan ya !?, seperti biasa ya!?, kali ini siapa gadis yang akan kau bodohi..."

Mendengar hal itu, seketika raut wajah Hinata langsung berubah, kesal marah dan benci bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua tangannya mulai mengepal dan gemetar, dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

"Ki- Kiba, apa yang kau katakan ..., a- anu Hinata, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, dengar dulu penjelasanku ..., Kiba cepat katakan sesua ..."

PLAAKK

Sebuah tamparan menghentikan apa yang hendak Naruto katakan.

"Bodoh, dasar Naruto bodoh ..."

"Hi- Hinata...," saat itu Naruto menatap wajah Hinata, terlihat air mata menggenangi matanya, dan wajahnya saat itu pun terlhat sangat sedih.

Seketika itu juga Hinata berlari pergi meningggalkan Naruto dengan perasaan kesal.

Naruto langsung jatuh tersimpuh, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Sial, apa yang telah kuperbuat!?, aku harus bagaimana sekarang ..."

"Ma- maaf Naruto, aku hanya bercanda saja ..., tidak kusangka kalau dia akan menanggapinya dengan serius, a- aku pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal .., bagaimana ini ..., aku menyesal ..." ujar Kiba ketakutan.

Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, sebuah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah langit-langit menyinarinya diantara kegelapan dengan diiringi alunan musik sendu.

"Huee, maaf Naruto .., aku minta maaaaaffff ...."

"Ka- kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, hamba akan melakukan 'Seppuku' utnuk menebus kesalahan ini ..." ujar Kiba lagi.

(.org/wiki/seppuku)

Saat itu sebenarnya Kiba berharap Naruto akan mengehentikannya dan berkata "Maaf Kiba, kau tak perlu melakukan itu semua, semua ini terjadi bukan karena kesalahanmu...". Namun saat itu tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto.

"Kubilang aku akan seppuku ...." lanjut Kiba.

Siiiiinnggg (masih tak ada reaksi)

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi saja, aku masih ingin merasakan indahnya dunia ini..."

Seketika itu pandangan mata Naruto berubah menjadi pandangan pembunuh kurang darah (Ehm!!) maksudnya pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dan dengan dinginnya ia berkata "cepat .. Seppuku ..."

"Hiiii, maafkan aku ..." ujar Kiba sambil berlari ketakutan.

* * * * *

Keesokannya

"Selamat pagi ..." ujar Naruto sambil bergerak memasuki kelas bersama Kiba dibelakangnya.

Setelah kejadian kemarin Kiba berjanji untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang ia buat itu, maka dari itu ia terus membokongi Naruto.

Sesaat Naruto memandangi seisi kelas, dan ia melihat bangku tempat Hinata duduk masih kosong, "mungkin Hinata belum datang, hari ini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kemarin, juga tentang apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya selama ini ..."

"Maaf Naruto, maaf soal masalah kemarin, aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membuatmu dalam masalah," ujar Kiba dengan sangat menyesal.

"Sudahlah Kiba, aku tau kau tidak sengaja mengatakan hal seperti itu, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana agar Hinata mau memaafkanku, itu saja .."

"Tenang saja Naruto, karena aku juga bertanggung jawab akan masalah ini, aku juga pasti akan membantumu sebisaku," ujar Kiba.

"Ya, terima kasih Kiba .."

TENG TONG TENG TONG ...

"_Bel_ _masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi aku masih belum melihat Hinata, apa hari ini dia datang terlambat_ ..." ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Hidoshi ..."

"Ya"

"Himawari ..."

"Ya"

"Hinata ..."

"_**Ya"**_

"Hinata ...!?"

"_**Ya**__** .."**_

"Hinataaa....!!???"

"_**YAAA**__** ..."**_

"**Diam kau Naruto** ..." ujar Iruka-sensei sembari melempar penghapus ke arah Naruto.

". . . ."

"Hinata!?, apa Hinata ada?..."

"A- anu Iruka-sensei, sepertinya hari ini Hinata berhalangan hadir," ujar Sakura.

"Apa !?, siapa yang menghalanginya ..."

"Ng!?, bukan begitu, maksudku sepertinya hari ini dia tidak masuk ..."

"Hng!?, kenapa?, apa dia sakit?," tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Entahlah, dia tidak memberikan kabar ..." balas Sakura.

"Begitu ya .., tidak seperti biasanya Hinata tidak hadir ..." ujar Iruka-sensei penasaran. "Baiklah ..., kalau begitu kita mulai saja pelajarannya ..."

"Booo .., selesaikan dulu absensinya ..." jawab beberapa murid serempak.

"Ah maaf, saya lupa, te he he he ..."

* * * * *

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kali ini berakhir sampai disini dulu, jangan lupa kerjakan Pr_nya," ujar Iruka-sensei sambil berlalu pergi.

"Wah, pelajaran hari ini berlalu begitu saja ya, tidak terasa sama sekali ..." ujar Kiba.

"Iya, Authornya cuma mencet 'enter' tiga kali (plus ngetik bintang beberapa biji), dan tiba-tiba saja bel pulang telah berbunyi ..."

"Dasar Author yang aneh ..."

(-_-;) aojiru.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Hinata hari ini tidak masuk ya, padahal aku berniat untuk mendiskusikan tentang adegan terakhir yaitu saat sang pangeran mencium sang putri," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kalau yang itu, seperti yang sudah diputuskan sebelumnya, kita hanya akan berpura-pura berciuman," ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menjadi stuntman saat adegan ciuman itu, aku akan menggantikan Naruto ..." seru Kiba.

"Enak saja, tidak akan kubiarkan ... seperti yang kubilang sebelumya, di adegan itu kita hanya akan berpura-pura saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau hanya berpura-pura berciuman saja?," tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah meledek.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu," tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok, hanya saja ..."

"Dasar kau Shikamaru, yang ada di otakmu hanya hal seperti itu saja ya ..." balas Kiba.

"Hahaha, kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama kan, aku tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, sudahlah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, dan jangan lupa besok adalah latihan persiapan terakhir karena festival tinggal sebentar lagi..."

"Ya, tenang saja, aku akan berusaha," ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita juga segera pulang," ujar Kiba.

"Ya."

"Tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita pergi restleting sebentar ..."

"Maksudmu refreshing kali ..."

"Ya, terserahlah, bagaimana ..."

"Tunggu dulu Naruto ..."

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dan disana terlihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah menakutkan.

"A- ada apa Sakura .." tanya Naruto sedikit gemetar.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh ya," ujar Sakura kesal.

"Kau salah Sakura, tidak perlu berlagak bodoh pun, Naruto sudah bodoh dari sananya, nyahahaha .."

"Grrrr .., awas kau Kiba ...." geram Naruto.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata, kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah, kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi 'kan ..."

"Tadi siang saat aku menelponnya dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa, tapi dari suaranya aku tahu bahwa dia habis menangis, apa mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang Ecchi kepadanya ..."

"Gheee .., ti- tidak kok, a- aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata, percayalah ..."

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup seperti itu, kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu padanya, ayo mengaku saja ..."

"Tunggu dulu Sakura, sebenarnya Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Hinata, akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini ..' ujar Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu!? ..." tanya Sakura.

"Be- begini, sebenarnya kemarin ..."

Kemudian Kiba menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin saat Naruto dan Hinata pergi bersama.

DUGG "Aduhhh."

"Dasar bodoh," ujar Sakura sambil memukul kepala Kiba. "Jelas saja dia akan marah, semua juga pasti akan kesal mendengar perkataan seperti itu, apalagi gadis seperti Hinata."

"Ta- tapi 'kan, aku hanya bercanda saja," terang Kiba.

"Bercanda juga ada batasnya tahu, kau itu terlalu berlebihan,"

"Ma- maaf .."

"Kau juga Naruto, kenapa saat itu kau tidak mengejarnya dan menjelaskan segalanya ..."

"Sa- saat itu aku terlalu syok sampai aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Huh, dasar laki-laki tidak berguna, pokoknya kau harus mina maaf padanya apapun yang terjadi, karena festival akan datang sebentar lagi dan kalian berdua adalah pemeran utamanya, kalau sampai kelas kita tidak bisa mementaskan drama kali ini, kalian berdua(Naruto dan Kiba) pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan murid sekelas."

"Eh!?, apa sampai seperti itu..., bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan!?" ujar Kiba.

"Tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan minta maaf padannya," ujar Naruto.

"_Aku juga akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya terhadap Hinata, kali ini aku akan berusaha, Ayah dan Ibu di surga, berikanlah aku kekuatan ...._"

To be contiuned ...

Wew, akhirnya part one ini kelar juga. [-_-]=3

Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, ngga keren atau sebagainya ...

Mohon refyunya untuk perbaikan di masa mendatang.

Oh iya, terima kasih sudah membaca, silahkan nantikan chapter berikutnya ... ^^

Aojiru


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan minta maaf padannya," ujar Naruto.

"_Aku juga akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya terhadap Hinata, kali ini aku akan berusaha, Ayah dan Ibu di surga, berikanlah aku kekuatan ..._"

You Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer: **"Jan-Ken-Pon"

"Huurrraaayyyy, kali ini Aoi yang menang, berarti hak cipta Naruto menjadi milik.. jleb jleb jleb (suara kunai dan shuriken yang menembus badan).

"Bwahahaha... tidak semudah itu Aoi, sampai kapanpun hak cipta dari manga Naruto akan menjadi milikku, Masashi Kishimoto sensei..."

"Baj***an kau Kishimoto, kau menggunakan cara yang licik, aku tak akan membiar.. Jleb Jleb Jleb (Aoi tewas tak berkutik)

"Hahahaha, dengan begini Naruto tetap menjadi milikku," seru M. Kishimoto senang.

**Story line**by Aojiru

**Warning:** AU, OOC

**Part 2**

Dan keesokan harinya ...

"Selamat pagi..!"

"Oh, Hinata ..., selamat pagi!, bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau sudah merasa baikkan !" tanya Shikamaru.

"...!" Hinata menatap Shikamaru dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Lho! Bukankah alasan ketidak hadiranmu kemarin adalah karena kau sedang tidak enak badan! bukan begitu?"

"A- anu, aku sebenarnya ..."

"Kalau memang kau sedang tidak enak badan, dirumahku ada bumbu dapur yang sangat lezat, ibuku yang membuatnya, resep dari klan Nara yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun sejak berabad-abad yang lalu, kalau kau menaburkan bumbu itu ditubuhmu, badanmu pasti akan terasa enak ..." ujar Shikamaru dengan air liur bergelimangan di sekujur mulutnya dan siap menyantap Hinata.

"Hiiii ..."

"Oi Hinata, cepat kemari, tinggalkan saja laki-laki bodoh itu," ujar Sakura.

"Ap .. bodoh," ujar Shikamaru terkejut.

Hinata segera meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang shock dan tertunduk lesu di lantai sambil menyesali dirinya sendiri sehabis dikatai bodoh oleh Sakura.

"Hinata.. apa kau sudah baikan, aku sudah mendengar hal yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu saat kau bersama Naruto itu.."

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa.. terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura." Ujar Hinata.

"Haah" Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"A- ada apa.." tanya Hinata.

"Kau ini.. entah sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, jangan sampai berurusan dengan laki-laki, karena mereka semua itu adalah mahluk yang bodoh dan tidak berguna, tidak terkecuali siapapun, semua laki-laki sama saja, kau harus ingat itu." Terang Sakura.

"I- iya, maaf.."

"Kau harus belajar banyak dari orang sepertiku.." terang sakura.

"I- iya.."

Tiba-tiba sesorang dari belakang menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ng!.."

"Maaf Sakura, boleh aku pinjam pulpenmu.."

"Kyaaa... Sa- Sa- Sasuke-kun, i- ini.. silahkan, kau boleh pakai yang manapun yang kau suka, ka- kalau perlu kau boleh mengambil semuanya.."

"Ah, terima kasih, tapi aku hanya butuh satu saja.." jawab Sasuke dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Kau ini, tidak perlu sungkan begitu, aku kan jadi malu, hehehe.." dimata sakura, Sasuke terlihat sedang memuji penampilannya.

(ternyata benar bahwa 'cinta itu buta' ya!, atau memang Sakura yang.. (_ _; )

"Apanya yang jadi malu.. aku kan hanya meminjam pulpenmu saja.." jelas Sasuke.

"Ah.. Sasuke ini, ternyata kau sedikit pemalu ya.. fufufu"

"Hah...!" Sasuke hanya ternganga dibuatnya.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Sakura yang senang bukan main itu, menjadi sweatdrop karenanya.

"Hei Sakura, a- anu.. bentuk matamu berubah jadi love tuh, Sakura.. hei, Sakura.."

Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata, dia sedang sibuk terpesona melihat Sasuke yang sedang menulis menggunakan pulpen darinya.

"Sakura.. Sakuraaaa.. bagaimana dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan tentang laki-laki itu..."

Sontak Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata, dan menata kembali rambutnya yang sempat ia acak-acak saking tak kuasanya ia melihat pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ehem!, jadi begitulah.. semua laki-laki itu sama saja, karena itu kau harus ekstra hati-hati menghadapinya..." sambung sakura dengan penuh wibawa sambil membetulkan posisi dasinya yang berantakan.

"Haaahhh" Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang mendegar perkataan Sakura barusan. "Dasar Sakura.."

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu terdengar sebuah teriakan yang penuh dengan semangat.

"Semuanya .. selamat pagiii!"

Rupa-rupanya itu adalah Naruto, entah mengapa hari ini dia datang dengan penuh semangat.

"_Fufufufu, semalam aku sudah makan ramen, dan tadi __pagi pun menu sarapanku juga ramen, jadi sekarang ini tubuhku penuh dengan ramen (err!) maksudku penuh dengan semangat, apapun yang terjadi hari ini aku pasti akan mengatakannya pada Hinata."_

Dengan gayanya yang petantang-petenteng, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas, bak seorang komandan upacara ketika melangkah memasuki lapangan upacara, saat kedua matanya menerawangi seisi kelas, ia mendapati Hinata sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura.

"Hi- Hinata ..." ujarnya semangat. ^_^

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, dan saat ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Naruto, Hinata langsung membuang wajahnya seolah tidak menganggap keberadaan Naruto disana.

"Hi- Hinata ..." ujarnya lesu. _

"_Rupanya dia masih marah soal urusan kemarin, aku harus mengatakan padanya kalau itu semua hanyalah kesalah pahaman semata, juga aku harus mengatakan perasanku__ yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata._

Sambil cengangas-cengenges ngga jelas, Naruto mendekati Hinata guna memperjelas masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka, tentu saja bersama Kiba yang menjadi penyebab utama terjadinya masalah kali ini mengkuti di belakangnya.

Belum sampai ia ketempat Hinata, semangatnya yang makin lama makin menipis membuatnya menjadi ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Ia terlalu takut akan tatapan Hinata yang menatapnya dingin.

"Aduhh.." seru Naruto tiba-tiba sembari berlutut memegangi tulang kering kaki kanannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya luka lamaku saat bertarung melawan monster dari abad ke 5 kembali kambuh.." balasnya sambil merintih.

"Ng!, bukankah itu luka saat kau digigit oleh Akamaru tempo hari, lagipula luka itu tidak terlalu dalam kan, jadi pasti sudah sembuh."

"Aku tidak bohong, rasanya sakit sekali..."

"Kau hanya merasa gugup, dengan sedikit keberanian kau pasti bisa melakukannya.."

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah, ayo.." ujar Kiba sambil mengangkat kerah Naruto. (seperti mengangkat anak kucing yang sedang meringkuk bersalah setelah menumpahkan sebotol susu di atas sofa)

Kemudian Kiba meletakan Naruto (emangnya barang!) persis dihadapan Hinata.

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG

Jantung Naruto berdebar sangat kencang, ia masih ragu kalau ia bisa melakukannya. _"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya..."_

Naruto kembali menatap Kiba dengan pandangan kalah sebelum bertanding, tapi saat itu Kiba menepuk pundaknya dan mengangguk sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke atas. (Nice Guy ^^)

Dari situlah ia mendapatkan keberanian, ia berbalik ke hadapan Hinata dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Hinata!" ujarnya dengan lantang.

Hinata berbalik kehadapan Naruto, tatapannya kala itu benar-benar tajam dan sangat mendiskriminasikan, sehingga Naruto kembali ciut dibuatnya.

"A- a- anu.. aku.. itu.."

"_Apa yang kulakukan.. kanapa aku malah gugup seperti ini.. padahal sudah sejauh ini.. aku tak boleh mundur ... aku pasti bisa.. aku pasti bisa melakukannya.."_

Naruto membulatkan tekadnya, tapi ia masih tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Hinata, karena itu ia menundukan wajahnya.

"A- anu, Hinata, a- aku mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin, semua itu ha- hanya salah paham saja, kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh menanyakannya langsung pada Kiba, dialah yang menjadi penyebab semua kesalah pahaman ini, selain itu, yang ingin kukatakan kemarin, soal Hinata, sebenarnya..."

"Lho!, Hinata ... kau dimana ..."

Capek-capek Naruto bicara, ternyata saat itu Hinata sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan kini ia sedang berjalan untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto melempar tas nya ke arah bangku tempat ia duduk, kemudian ia segera berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata, tunggu aku, dengar dulu penjelasanku ..."

"Huh!" keluh Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, itu hanyalah kesalah pahaman semata, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu.."

Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, Hinata tetap berjalan dan mengacuhkan Naruto, ia menutup kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menandakan ketidakpeduliannya terhadap Naruto yang sedang berusaha membujuknya.

Akibatnya..

JDUGH

Karena Hinata menutup kedua matanya, ia jadi tidak dapat melihat apa yang berada di depannya saat itu, hal itu membuat wajahnya berbenturan dengan tiang penyangga gedung yang tepat berada persis didepannya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Itai ..." ujar Hinata sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang memerah karena benturan tadi.

"pft.. pft.. ff..."

"BWAHAHAHA... HAHAHA... HAHAHA... GYAHAHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHA..."

Bukannya menolong, tapi Naruto malah menertawakan kejadian itu tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Hinata, ia terus tertawa sampai air matanya keluar, ia bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai sambil sesekali memukulnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Tentu saja Hinata yang malu sekaligus geram tak bisa tinggal diam melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu, hal itu membuat kesabarannya habis.

PLAAKK

"Aduh.. sakiitt!, apa yang kau lakukan Hinata ..." gerutu Naruto kesakitan, tapi perasaan ingin tertawa masih tersirat di wajahnya.

"Huh," Hinata yang tambah kesal kembali pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah kesakitan.

Setelah puas mengelus-elus pipinya yang kesakitan, Naruto kembali mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata .., tunggu aku .. aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu.."

Saat itu Hinata sudah berada jauh didepan dan membuat Naruto kebingungan mencari kemana Hinata pergi, ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok Hinata dan untungnya saat itu ia sempat melihat sekilas sosok Hinata tengah memasuki sebuah pintu.

"Di sana kau rupanya ..., Hinata ..."

Naruto segera berlari mengejar, saat tiba didepan pintu yang dimasuki Hinata, ia dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu itu tanpa pikir panjang.

BRAKK (suara pintu terbuka)

"Hinata, walaupun kau mecoba untuk menghindariku, tapi aku ..."

"Lho!."

Saat itu Naruto tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena saat itu yang dia lihat adalah suatu hal yang amat sangat ingin ia lihat dalam hidupnya walau hanya sekali, tapi saat itu bukanlah kegembiraan yang tampak diraut wajah Naruto, melainkan perasaan gugup dan ketakutan seperti melihat sesosok hantu.

"A- anu ..., akuu... maaf.."

"Dasar mesuummmm," teriakan para gadis yang sedang asyik berganti pakaian menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah pagi itu.

"Gyaaa ..." teriak Naruto.

Naruto berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, namun saat itu dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, jadilah ia bulan-bulanan oleh seluruh siswi yang berada disekitar TKP. Semua gadis ikut ambil bagian dalam 'pesta' kali itu, dan suasanapun semakin bertambah meriah kala pria-pria yang sedang _Bad Mood_ tanpa pikir panjang ikut memukuli Naruto.

Untunglah saat itu Iruka-sensei sedang berkeliling, saat ia melihat ada sebuah keramaian dihadapannya, Iruka-sensei segera melerai dan menenangkan keramaian yang terjadi saat itu.

Setelah mendengar duduk persoalannya...

"Nah, sekarang kalian semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai, urusan disini biar sensei yang menyelesaikannya," ujar Iruka-sensei penuh wibawa.

"Cih, sial padahal aku baru sempat memukulnya beberapa kali .." seru murid A.

"Kali ini kau selamat, lain kali ... akan kupastikan tidak ada lain kali ..." tambah murid B.

GLEKH ...

"Te- terima kasih Iruka-sensei, kau telah menyelamatkanku dari kematian ..."

"Huhh, lagi-lagi kau Naruto, apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai kau membuka 'pintu terlarang' ini," ujar Iruka-sensei terheran-heran.

"Dengan begini, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi yang tersisa untukku.." ujar Naruto lesu.

"Hah!, apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu.." tanya Iruka sensei.

"Sebenarnya aku bermaksud untuk.."

"Narutooo ..." sebuah teriakan membuat Naruto menghentikan percakapannya.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dan dia begitu terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya barusan, dia tidak pernah menyangka orang itu akan meneriakkan namanya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Hi- Hinata ..."

"Naruto .., apa yang terjadi ..., kenapa kau sampai terluka seperti itu ..." ujar Hinata khawatir.

"Hi- Hinata, anu.. bukankah tadi kau berada didalam ..." tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau bicara apa, aku baru saja kembali dari ruang guru, dan begitu melihatmu disini, aku langsung kemari ..." ujar Hinata.

"Eh! Ka- kalau begitu, yang tadi kulihat memasuki pintu ini ..."

"Mungkin kau salah lihat Naruto.." ujar Iruka-sensei.

"Saat itu aku memang agak terburu-buru sih..." jelas Naruto.

"Ma- maaf Naruto, kalau saja.. kalau saja aku mendengarkan apa yang ingin Naruto katakan, pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, aku benar-benar menyesal .." ujar Hinata.

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah menertawakanmu tadi, juga soal kejadian yang kemarin itu.."

"Tapi, tetap saja aku yang membuatmu seperti ini.."

"Tenang saja Hinata, ini bukan kesalahanmu kok, memang akunya saja yang sedang sial ..."

"Tapi, lukamu ..."

"Heh, luka seperti ini sih bukan masalah bagiku..." ujar Naruto sedikit sombong.

"Yah, tapi tetap saja kau harus pergi keruang kesehatan, lukamu itu harus segera dirawat," ujar Iruka-sensei.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei ini bicara apa, tadi 'kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa, lihat aku bisa berdiri sendiri .." ujar Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Lihat, aku hebat 'kan ..." tambahnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil menanggapi kelakuan Naruto yang seperti itu.

Namun karena luka yang dialami Naruto memang cukup berat, ia tak mampu untuk berdiri terlalu lama, matanya kembali terasa berputar-putar dan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Lho lho lho ..."

SREETTTT ... GUBRAKK...

Akibat kesombongannya sendiri, Naruto kembali terjatuh. Namun kali ini bukan hal itu yang menjadi persoalannya. Saat terjatuh tadi, Naruto berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau Naruto malah berpegangan pada rok Hinata, dan membuat rok itu melorot kebawah karena ulah Naruto.

JREEENGGG

Ekspresi mesum langsung terpampang pada raut wajah dua orang mesum disana, dan hal itu spontan membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"KKYYYAAAAAA ..."

PPLLAAAKKK (lagi!)

Naruto kembali merasakan sebuah tamparan keras dipipnya, kemudian Hinata dengan segera menaikan roknya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan perasaan malu sekaligus kesal.

"Hinata," teriak Naruto. "Tunggu dulu Hinata, ini (lagi-lagi)hanya kesalah pahaman, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, itu hanyalah sebuah refleks, refleks ..."

"Pergi.. pergi sana.. aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi.." ujar Hinata sambil terus berlari.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini.." teriak Naruto sambil berlari sempoyongan.

"Tidak, jangan dekati aku lagi…" teriak Hinata yang makin kesal pada Naruto.

"Tunggu Hinata.. Hinataa.. Hinataaa….."

To Be Contiuned…

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, inilah… Chapter 2. \\( ^o^)/ kampai\\(^o^ )/

Maafkan atas keterlambatannya yang amat sangat. ^_^;

Jangan marah ya sama Aoi^^ setelah ini Aoi akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter 2 ini …

Tentang Sakura.. apa dia itu bodoh ya ^^, bilang kayak gitu ke Hinata, padahal sendirinya.. ketemu Sasuke langsung …. *getoked sama sakura Fc*

(fans Sakura jangan tersinggung yah, cuma bercanda kok^^)

Terus Naruto juga kelewatan, masa' orang kejedot diketawain ^^ (padahal Aoi juga begitu _)

Udah gitu, pake acara narik rok Hinata segala lagih, padahal suasananya udah bagus, tapi sekarang malah tambah runyem urusannya.

Jadi penasaran nih sama lanjutannya.. , (lho! O_o, Authornya situ 'kan, dasar bodoh!)

Kalo kalian juga penasaran, tungguin yah chapter yang berikutnya.

Oh iya, Aoi hampir lupa…

Terima Kasih ya sudah mau mampir dan membaca Fict yang membosankan ini, jangan kapok-kapok yah sama Fict buatan Aoi^^

Ditunggu lho refyunya.. ^_^

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih.

Salam Hangat ; Aojiru Biscuit Craker.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto yang baru saja mendapat tamparan keras masih saja berlari mengejar Hinata, dengan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan (sehabis dipukuli murid-murid perempuan) ia terus mengejar Hinata yang masih dan bahkan bertambah kesal atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Tunggu aku Hinataaa..."

You Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer:**

**Aoi** : "Hey Kishimoto, kalau kau tidak menyerahkan Naruto padaku, maka nyawamu akan mela.. **Jleb Jleb Jleb**"

**Kishimoto **: "Memangnya kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, hah! Dasar bodoh!"

**Aoi** : "M- ma- maaf." ToT

**Story line **by Aojiru

**Warning:** AU, OOC

**Part 3**

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, seluruh siswa kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing dan bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran, tak terkecuali Naruto yang masih saja pusing memikirkan rencana minta maafnya pada Hinata yang kembali gagal di tengah jalan, setelah tanpa sengaja ia malah menarik turun rok Hinata. Dan tentu saja hal itu malah semakin memperkeruh suasana diantara mereka.

"Sigh.. padahal aku bermaksud untuk minta maaf, tapi kenapa semuanya malah tambah kacau seperti ini.." keluh Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut kuningnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu datang dan menghampirinya. "Yo Naruto, ada apa pagi-pagi begini sudah mengeluh seperti itu, jangan-jangan kau makan makanan basi lagi ya!" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, Shika ya," balas Naruto lesu.

"Ng! Ada apa? kenapa kau kurang semangat seperti itu, jadi kau benar-benar makan makanan basi lagi ya?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak kok, aku sudah berhenti makan makanan basi sejak kelas tujuh!, sekarang aku sedang kurang semangat biasa, nanti siang juga bakal semangat lagi.."

"Hm, begitu," ujar Shikamaru sambil manggut-manggut. "Baguslah.. sebab sepulang sekolah nanti kita akan melakukan latihan drama yang terakhir, mengingat festival sekolah yang sudah tinggal dua hari lagi, bisa gawat kan kalau kau tidak semangat seperti itu, kau dan Hinata 'kan pemeran utamanya, hehehe.."

Sontak wajah Naruto membatu dengan mulut ternganga lebar dan mata yang terbelalak dengan background hitam-putih dan garis-garis bayangan dibelakangnya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun ikut terkejut melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu.

"O- oi, ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau jadi membatu seperti itu... ja- jangan-jangan.. Medusa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini.." ujar Shikamaru khawatit sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto.

(Medusa: mahluk legenda yang berasal dari yunani kuno yang mana memiliki rambut berupa ular, konon kalau kita beradu pandang dengannya kita akan berubah menjadi batu. ^_^;)

BLETAK

"Aduh.." Sebuah jitakkan mendarat di rambut nanas Shikamaru.

"Bukan bodoh!" seru Naruto. "Aku ini sedang terkejut, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, lagi pula mana ada Medusa dijaman modern seperti sekarang ini," tambah Naruto yang kemudian kembali ke posisi terkejutnya.

"Syukurlah, kupikir Medusa," ucap Shikamaru lega. "Tapi.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba terkejut seperti itu?" tambahnya.

"Fuuhhh" Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang. Kemudian ia menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata. "Sebenarnya.. Hinata..."

.. . . . .

"APPAAA!" teriak Shikamaru terkejut setelah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Kini Naruto dan Shikamaru sama-sama berada dalam posisi terkejut dengan mulut menganga lebar dan mata yang membelalak keluar dengan background hitam-putih dan garis-garis bayangan di balik tubuh mereka.

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan masuklah Kakashi sensei yang akan mengajarkan pelajaran Matematika di jam pelajaran pertama pada pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi!" imbuh Kakashi.

Semua murid pun menjawab dengan serempak, "Selamat pagi!"

"Bagaimana? Apa semua sudah mengerjakan PRnya!" tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Sudah sensei.." tukas para murid kompak.

"Bagus!" ujar Kakashi tersenyum bangga. "Sebelum itu, bapak absen dulu ya... Ng!.."

" Lho! Naruto..! Shikamaru..! ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian membatu seperti itu..." tanyanya.

Sakura yang duduk tepat di depan meja guru mengacungkan tangannya keatas, kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Senseinya itu.

"Anu.. Sensei, mereka berdua sudah sejak tadi seperti itu, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.." terang Sakura.

"Hah!" Kakashi sensei menunjukan wajah terkejut. "Ja- ja- jangan-jangan.. Medusa yang..."

BLETAK

"Aduh..." sebuah kipas kertas mendarat keras di rambut jigrak Kakashi sensei.

"Tentu saja bukaaaan," terang Sakura dengan sedikit ketus. _"Dasar, guru dan murid sama saja,"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Fuh.. syukurlah, kupikir Medusa.. kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pelajarannya.." seru Kakashi.

"Eh! Jadi sensei tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap mereka yang membatu seperrti itu? menolongnya misalnya, atau membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," ujar Sakura.

"Ah.. buat apa! biarkan saja mereka terus seperti itu, toh kalaupun mereka sehat kembali, mereka hanya akan mengacaukan pelajaranku saja seperti biasanya," ujar Kakashi sambil membayangkan berbagai macam kekacauan-kekacauan yang selalu ditimbulkan oleh Shika dan Naruto saat jam pelajarannya yang lalu-lalu.

"Ayo semuanya.. kita mulai pelajarannya!" ujar Kakashi sensei penuh semangat.

"Dasar guru gadungan.." sungut Sakura.

_-0-_

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid nampak berlalu-lalang di sepanjang lorong kelas.

Kantin pun nampak ramai oleh para murid-murid yang kelaparan.

TRAKK (suara gelas yang diletakkan di atas meja)

"Baiklah.. karena terjadi keadaan yang tidak terduga yang kemungkinan dapat menghancurkan festival drama kita seperti ini, kita mulai saja 'konferensi meja bundar'nya dengan segera.." jelas Shikamaru sigap.

"Ng! konferensi meja bundar! Apa itu? rasanya pernah dengar deh?" celetuk Naruto.

"Oh! Jadi kau tidak tau ya Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Konferensi meja bundar itu adalah pertemuan antara sekian banyak orang di dalam sebuah gedung yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja berukuran besar yang bentuknya bundar.." terang Kiba dengan sok tau.

"Oh begitu! Tapi, kenapa mereka berkumpul di tempat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena.. karena mereka semua ingin berdansa dan bernyanyi sampai pagi.. bukankah itu menyenangkan!" seru Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Iya.. sepertinya menyenangkan..."

Dan mereka berduapun tertawa dengan riang gembira.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Shikamaru yang sejak tadi mendengarkan celotehan mereka berdua menjadi kesal karenanya, kebodohan kedua orang sahabatnya itu memang sudah tidak bisa dianggap remeh, sehingga membuat Shikamaru tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan emosinya.

"BUODDUOOHH!" teriak Shikamaru yang tentu saja membuat Naruto dan Kiba menutup rapat kedua telinganya..

"Konferensi meja bundar itu adalah pertemuan yang diadakan pemerintah Republik Indonesia dengan Belanda beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu," terang Shikamaru.

"Oh! Jadi mereka juga membahas mengenai perempuan?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mereka itu... mereka itu... argh.. sudahlah, percuma menjelaskannya pada orang bodoh seperti kalian!"

"Huh, kau bilang begitu, padahal kau sendiri juga tidak tau 'kan!" ujar Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan.

BRRAAAKKK

"Tentu saja aku tau," teriak Shikamaru sambil melabrak meja yang ada di depannya.

"Hohohoho...Shika marah ni ye.." ujar Kiba dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya.. Shika marah..." sahut Naruto mengiyakan.

Keduanya kemudian saling pandang, lalu mereka mulai berdiri dan menarikan tarian aneh sambil terus menyerukan kalimat 'Shika mara~h.. Shika mara~h..' tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya, mungkin urat malu mereka berdua sudah sama-sama putus. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Shikamaru kesal.

"Grrr, kalian ini... sudahlah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja,.." bentak Shikamaru sambil berlalu pergi.

Naruto dan Kiba segera menghentikan tarian konyolnya itu.

"Eh! Tu- tunggu dulu Shikamaru... kami cuma bercanda kok, cuma bercanda.. iya kan Kiba?" ujar Naruto sambil gelendotan di lutut Shika dan memohon.

"Iya.. kami cuma bercanda.. jangan marah ya.." seru Kiba yang kini sedang berlutut di hadapan Shikamaru seperti seorang yang sedang berdoa di kuil.

Shikamaru mengacuhkan pandangannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mendesigh. "Huhh!"

"Ka- kalau begitu kami akan mentraktirmu puding coklat.." tukas Naruto.

Shikamaru melirikkan matanya, sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Dan seperti yang sama-sama kita ketahui, Shikamaru memiliki otak yang hebat, dan dia pun memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan baik.

"Sebenarnya aku suka puding coklat, tapi aku juga ingin minum Vanilla juice, bagaimana ini..." sela Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kami akan mentraktirmu puding coklat dan vanilla juice, bagaimana?" ujar Kiba menambahkan.

"Hmph.. DEAL" seru Shikamaru dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

_-0-_

Walaupun mereka menamainya 'konferensi meja bundar', tapi sebenarnya mereka duduk bersama di hadapan meja yang bentuknya persegi.

"Baiklah, segera kita mulai saja, inilah yang kusebut dengan 'Rencana untuk memperbaiki hubungan Naruto dan Hinata setelah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka akibat ulah Kiba yang seenaknya sekaligus meluruskan masalah yang terjadi setelah percobaan minta maaf Naruto yang pertama berakhir dengan kegagalan dan malah membuat keadaan menjadi semakin bertambah rumit lalu setelah itu membuat tim drama kita kembali adem ayem seperti sedia kala'."

"Fuhh, bagaimana.. keren 'kan, hahahahaa.." ujar Shikamaru dengan penuh semangat plus tertawa ala devilnya.

. . . . .

"Judulnya norak, kepanjangan..." bisik Naruto sweetdrop.

"Iya.. mana jelek lagi," sahut Kiba(juga dengan berbisik) sweetdrop.

. . . . . .

Setelah puas dengan tawa Devilnya, Shikamaru pun segera membisikkan isi rencananya pada Naruto dan Kiba...

"Jadi begini rencananya... Psstt... ppsstt... ppsssttt.."

_-0-_

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, dimulailah rencana itu..

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, Kiba memakai mantel panjang dan kaca mata hitam serta topi yang entah dia dapat dari mana itu, lalu ia segera bergerak mendekati Hinata yang sedang berjalan sendirian di taman sekolah, sementara Naruto duduk bersembunyi diantara semak-semak sambil menunggu aba-aba gilirannya untuk tampil.

Kiba berjalan dengan tegap mendekati Hinata, walaupun ia sendiri merasa sedikit gugup karena harus melakoni peran yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya itu. Dalam benaknya, ia kembali mengingat apa yang di katakan oleh Shikamaru saat di kantin tadi...

"_Begini rencananya... Kiba akan berpura-pura menjadi seorang perampok dan mencegat Hinata, lalu kau akan menodongkan senjata(mainan)mu pada Hinata dan meminta uang padanya, setelah itu Hinata yang ketakutan pasti akan berteriak meminta tolong, dan disaat Hinata sedang ketakutan itulah Naruto datang dan menghentikan Kiba serta memukulnya jatuh, tentu saja itu juga hanya pura-pura, setelah Kiba melarikan diri, Hinata pasti akan terpesona oleh kehebatan Naruto dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, dengan begini semuanya akan kembali beres seperti semula..."_

Kiba memantapkan hatinya dan melangkah kehadapan Hinata dengan lugas.

DRRAAPP

Sebuah hentakan kaki yang keras membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap sosok aneh yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Lalu sosok itu berkata dengan sedikit lantang kepadanya.

"Serahkan uangmu, Hyuuga," bentak Kiba sambil menodongkan senjata(mainan)nya ke arah Hinata.

. . . . . .

"Berapa!" tanya Hinata.

"Eehh! Ng.. itu.. ng.. anu.. se- se- sepuluh ribu.."

Hinata lalu merogoh koceknya.

"Nih!" ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan uang dua puluh ribuan. "Karena tidak ada uang sepuluh ribuan, jadi kukasih dua puluh ribu saja ya, bagaimana.."

"Du- du- dua.. pu.. luh ri-bu.." ujar Kiba kaget.

"Ng! Memangnya kenapa kalau dua puluh ribu.."

"A- anu.. a- aku tidak punya ke- kembaliannya.." ujar Kiba.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu, "Tidak apa-apa kok, kau boleh membawa semuanya."

"Se- se- se- semuanya.." ujar Kiba terbata-bata.

"Iya, kenapa lagi..." tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak.. pa- padahal.. ibuku saja tak pernah memberiku uang sebanyak itu... a- aku.." ujar Kiba dengan sedikit terharu.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Berarti ini adalah uang dua puluh ribu pertamamu ya." Tanyanya lagi.

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hnn"

"Kalau begitu ambillah, kau boleh membeli apapun yang kau suka dengan uang ini.."

"Su- sungguh.."

"Hmm" balas Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Sontak hal itu membuat kedua mata Kiba berkaca-kaca karena merasa terharu, ia mengusap kedua matanya dan menatap uang dua puluh ribu di tangannya yang terlihat berkilau bak permata yang indah, lalu ia mengangkat uang itu tinggi-tinggi dengan perasaan haru.

"_Dua puluh ribu pertamaku.." _Batin Kiba berucap.

Setelah itu Kiba berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan uang dua puluh ribuannya dan pergi menuju kantin. Tak lupa ia meneriakkan kata terima kasih pada Hinata yang hanya tersenyum menatap kepergiannya.

Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja setelah rencananya yang sempurna berhasil digagalkan oleh karena kebodohan rekannya sendiri. "Dasar bodoh!"

Sementara itu, Naruto...

"Lama sekali sih, katanya mau kasih tanda..." ujarnya sambil terus menunggu aba-aba untuk kemunculannya.

_-0-_

TRAKK *(lagi!) suara gelas yang diletakkan di atas meja*

"Tak kusangka.. rencanaku yang sudah begitu sempurna bisa gagal dengan cara yang amat memalukan seperti ini .." ujar Shikamaru sedikit depresi.

Kiba hanya tertunduk lesu mendengar pernyataan rekannya itu. "Ma- maaf.."

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.. bisa-bisanya kau terlena hanya karena uang dua puluh ribu itu.." ujar Shika lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Kiba hanya bisa tertunduk dan berkata maaf saja.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang menjadi pikiranku.." ujar Shikamaru, kemudian ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

Lalu jari telunjuknya mengarah dengan mantap ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba gemuk seperti itu, Naruto..." bentaknya.

Kiba ikut meramaikan suasana dengan teriakkannya. "Iya.. ditambah lagi warnamu merah.." ujarnya penuh emosi, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih mengkerut seperti maling ayam yang tertangkap basah.

Kiba terus saja membombardir Naruto dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Dasar tiran, pengecut.. bajingan.. kau pikir rencana hebat ini gagal karena ulah siapa.. dasar bodoh.. breng-.."

"Bicara lagi atau kubunuh kau.." potong Naruto dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang besar.

"I- iya.. maafkan aku..." ujar Kiba dengan senyuman melas diwajahnya.

Naruto kembali berjuar. "Memangnya aku jadi begini gara-gara siapa.. Karena terus-terusan berdiam diri di semak-semak sambil menunggu 'tanda' yang tak kunjung muncul itu, tubuhku di hinggapi sekian banyak nyamuk yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, saking groginya aku jadi tidak menyadari keberadaan nyamuk-nyamuk yang terus menghisap darahku itu dan membuatku jadi seperti ini, jadi salah siapa coba..." ujarnya.

"Sudah-sudah.." lerai Kiba. "Siapapun yang salah.. aku sudah memaafkannya kok."

BBLLEETTAAKK

"Ini salahmu bodoh..." ujar Shika dan Naruto berbarengan sambil menjitak kepala Kiba.

Kiba hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol. "Tehehehe..."

"Sudahlah.. tak ada gunanya kita membahas masalah yang sudah lalu.. lebih baik segera kita susun rencana yang berikutnya," sanggah Shikamaru.

"Apa kau punya rencana lain, Shikamaru.." tanya Naruto.

"Iya.. kami hanya bisa mengandalkanmu dalam hal ini..." tambah Kiba.

"Ternyata kalian berdua memang tidak bisa diandalkan ya.." ujar Shikamaru, kemudian ia terdiam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan berpikir.

Dan tak lama kemudian..

"Hmm.. aku punya ide.. bagaimana kalau kau mengancamnya bahwa kau akan lompat dari atap sekolah kalau dia tidak mau memaafkanmu.." terang Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya bagus juga tuh.." sambung Kiba mengiyakan.

Naruto menopangkan dagunya sambil berkeluh. "Hmphh.. bagaimana kalau dia masih tidak mau memaafkanku.."

"Ya kau tinggal melompat saja.. gampang 'kan!" balas Kiba.

"Sembarangan! Kalau jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, siapapun tak akan selamat tau.."

"Tenang saja.. kami akan menangkapmu saat kau jatuh nanti.." terang Kiba dan terlihat Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian yakin bisa melakukannya.." tanya Naruto

"Yah.. paling kalau kami gagal menangkap.. otakmu hanya akan berceceran di tanah.. kalau kau pasti akan baik-baik saja.. lagipula otakmu itu jarang di pakai 'kan, jadi kurasa kau tidak terlalu memerlukannya..." ujar Shikamaru santai.

"Brengsek! Kalau begitu lebih baik tidak.." kesal Naruto.

"Memangnya kau punya cara lain lagi.." seru Kiba.

"Walaupun cara itu berhasil, tapi kalau aku harus membayarnya dengan kehilangan nyawa, berarti sama saja bohong.." terang Naruto.

"Hey, berkonbanlah sedikit.. ini menyangkut nama baik kelas kita.." seru Shikamaru.

"Tapi ini menyangkut nyawaku... aku masih belum mau mati.. aku masih terlalu muda.." ujar Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang tenang saja.. kau tidak akan mati kok, paling-paling hanya otakmu saja yang berceceran.." tambah Kiba.

"Itu sama saja, bodohhh.."

"Apa! seenaknya saja kau mengataiku bodoh.. walaupun aku ini bodoh, tapi aku tak akan mengizinkan orang lain yang juga sama bodohnya denganku memanggilku bodoh, dasar bodoh..." teriak Kiba.

"Apa kau bilang.."

"Sudahlah, sesama orang bodoh jangan saling membodoh-bodohi.." seru Shikamaru.

"Diam kau, bodoh.." seru Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan.

Shikamaru terkejut, "Ap- apa.. kalian bilang aku.. bo- bodoh.."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Shikamaru pun terjerumus untuk ikut membodoh-bodohi rekan-rekan bodohnya itu.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menyebutku bodoh.."

"Bodoh tetap saja bodoh..."

"Kau juga bodoh, bodoh.."

"Bodoh kau, berani sekali kau menyebutku bodoh.."

Dan perang bodoh pun dimulai..

"Graaa.. gyyaaa... graoooo..."

"Bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla..."

"Ba.. bi.. bu.. be.. bo.."

Dan tiba-tiba saja..

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya jam istirahat hari itu.

Sontak Naruto-lah yang paling terkejut dengan hal itu. dia tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan kedua tangan menjambak pada rambutnya.

"Celakaaa... gagal sudah rencana minta maafku.."

"Ka- kalau begini, dia pasti akan membenciku, dia pasti akan membenciku selama-lamanya.."

"Hei-hei, tenanglah.. tidak sampai seperti itu 'kan.." ujar Shikamaru mencoba menyemangati temannya itu.

"Tidak, itu sudah pasti.. sekarang Hinata pasti sedang sangat membenciku.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan," tambah Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan. "Lagipula kenapa kau begitu begitu yakin kalau Hinata akan membencimu.."

"Sasuke yang bilang, katanya kalau aku belum minta maaf sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, dia pasti akan membenciku selamanya, lalu setelah itu aku harus terus menerus tinggal didalam kandang anjing selamanya..."

"Dasar kau ini.. apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu sedang dibodohi.. saat ini Sasuke pasti sedang tertawa senang karena berhasil menipumu.."

Kiba tertawa mendengar hal itu. "Hahahaha.. kau memang benar-benar bodoh Naruto..."

"Diam kau.. kau sendiri juga kan, bukankah waktu itu kau terus-terusan memakai celana dalam perempuan selama seminggu setelah Sasuke meyakinkanmu bahwa itu adalah cara terbaik agar tidak tinggal kelas..."

Kiba terkejut mendengar hal itu. "I- itu.."

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita segera masuk kelas, pelajaran berikutnya adalah pelajarannya Ibiki sensei kan, bisa gawat kalau terlambat." Seru Shikamaru.

Dan begitulah, mereka bertiga pun kembali masuk ke dalam kelas, akhirnya rencana mereka untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata gagal, namun bukan berarti mereka menyerah sampai disitu, selama pelajaran Ibiki sensei, mereka terus saja melancarkan aksi untuk membantu Naruto menyelesaikan masalahmnya dengan Hinata, namun apa daya, usaha mereka selalu diketahui oleh Ibiki sensei dan malah membuat mereka bertiga dihukum.

Dan pelajaran berikutnya pun tidak jauh berbeda, mereka masih juga terus berusaha, namun Anko sensei (yang mengajar saat itu) juga bukanlah orang yang bodoh, tindak-tanduk mereka selalu gagal ditengah jalan karenanya. Bahkan sampai jam pelajaran hari itu usai, Naruto masih belum juga bisa mengucapkan kata maaf pada Hinata.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, sepulang sekolah kelas mereka akan mengadakan latihan yang terakhir karena dua hari lagi festival sekolah sudah dimulai.

Namun tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan, latihan drama terakhir kala itu benar-benar berakhir dengan mengecewakan, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena pemeran pangeran dan sang putri yang diperankan oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Selama latihan, tak sekalipun Hinata mau disentuh oleh Naruto, bahkan menatapnya pun tidak, setiap kali Naruto mengucapkan dialognya, Hinata hanya mendesih sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dan tentu saja Naruto kuwalahan menanggapi hal itu.

"Cut.." seru Shikamaru.

Suasana ruangan pun nampak begitu tak bersemangat, setiap pemain yang mendapat peran dalam drama itu seolah ikut terkena imbas oleh kesalahpahaman sang NaruHina tersebut, menjadikan suasana latihan kian bertambah buruk.

"Fuhhh.." keluh Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oke, dengan ini, kita akhiri latihan terakhir kita, walaupun memang hasilnya tidak seperti yang kita harapkan..." ujar Shikamaru sambil melirik pada NaruHina yang ada disana.

Naruto hanya bisa merespon dengan menundukan wajahnya saja, sementara Hinata masih saja bersikap acuh terhadap Naruto.

"Besok adalah waktu terakhir kita, karena itu hafalkanlah bagi kalian yang masih belum bisa menghafal dialognya dengan benar.. dan selanjutnya kita serahkan semuanya pada langit.."

Suasana hening tercipta selama beberapa saat.

"Ingat, hanya tinggal dua hari lagi sampai festival sekolah diadakan, gunakanlah waktu yang tersisa ini untuk menyiapkan mental kalian.. karena sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga, berarti ini adalah festival terakhir kita disekolah ini, aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, dan dengan begitu kita bisa membuat kenangan yang indah untuk diingat saat kita meninggalkan sekolah ini nanti.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Dan karena itu.. Mohon bantuannya..." kemudian ia membungkukkan badanya dihadapan seluruh teman sekelas.

Seluruh kelas pun membalas dengan membungkukkan badannya dan berkata serentak. "Mohon bantuannya..."

_-0-_

Seluruh murid kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang aula setelah mendapat tanda dari Shikamaru, tinggallah disana Shikamaru bersama Kiba dan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Shikamaru, disusul dengan Kiba di belakangnya.

"Maaf ya Shikamaru, padahal sampai latihan kemarin semuanya berjalan dengan lancar..." ujar Naruto.

"Iya.. gara-gara kami, semuanya malah jadi berantakan seperti ini..." sambung Kiba.

Kemudian Shikamaru menatapkan ajahnya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kalian ini kenapa sih.. kenapa malah jadi melankolis seperti itu.. bersemangatlah.."

"Ta- tapi kan..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.. ini 'kan hanya festival biasa, walaupun aku memang ingin mengakhirinya dengan sesuatu yang bagus, tapi kalau tidak bisa... ya apa boleh buat 'kan.. tidak masalah bagiku.." tambah Shikamaru penuh wibawa.

Namun kata-kata itu masih tak mampu untuk menyemangati kedua sahabatnya yang tengah dirundung rasa bersalah itu.

"Hei.. bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke kedai Ichiraku, kita makan ramen.. bagaimana.." tanya Shika.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian yang bayar ya..." tambah Shikamaru.

"Ehh.. mana mungkin, uaangku sudah habis saat istirahat tadi..." jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kiba.. kau masih menyimpan uang 'dua puluh ribu itu' 'kan..." tanya Shika.

"GLUPP.." Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludahnya memgingat uang 'dua puluh ribu'nya berada dalam bahaya.

"Kalau begitu Kiba yang traktir.." ujar Naruto senang.

"Ta- tapi lain kali gantian ya.." balas Kiba.

"Hehehe.. tenang saja..." ujar Shikamaru meyakinkan.

"Huh.. aku tidak bisa mempercayai senyuman itu.." tambah Kiba.

". . . . apa maksudmu..."

"Ah, tidak... lupakan saja.."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera berangkat.. Go Ichiraku.."

_-0-_

**HIV**

(ehm!)

Maksudnya **TBC...**

**A.N**

Hallo semuanya..^^ *digetok so akrab*

Maaf lama menunggu.. ini pesanannya.. chapter 3... yei \(^o^)/

Terima kasih sudah baca, dan kalau sudah dibaca mohon di refyu.. (kata orang kalo udah baca tapi ngga di refyu bisa kualat lho.._..)

Engga kok, kalo ngga mau juga gapapa.. paling Aoi cuma nangis gara-gara sepi pe-refyu, huhuhuu

Sekali lagi terima kasih.. silahkan dinantikan chapter berikutnya..

(berbisik) Ditunggu lho refyunya.. pst psstt psstt

Kalau begitu Aoi pamit dulu. Mau ke pasar beli cabe, daagh.

Salam hangat selalu.

Aojiru n S

Selingan..

**Hinata**: Oi Kiba, kapan kau akan mengembalikan uang dua puluh ribu-ku itu?

**Kiba**: Eeehhhhhh..!


	4. Chapter 4

Latihan drama terakhir kali itu berakhir dengan kurang memuaskan, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena pasangan NaruHina yang berperan sebagai pangeran dan putri dalam drama yang akan di pentaskan kelas mereka saat festival sekolah nanti, dikarenakan hubungan mereka yang belum juga membaik sejak saat itu.

Dan kini bukan hanya hubungannya dengan Hinata saja yang berada dalam bahaya, tapi juga drama pertunjukan yang akan dipentaskan di festival nanti terancam berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Naruto akhirnya sadar, bukanlah Kiba dan bukan pula Shikamaru, melainkan hanya dirinyalah yang dapat menyelamatkan dunia ini (ehm!) maksudnya pementasan drama ini. dan sekarang dia harus berjuang sendirian sampai tetes darah penghabisan.

Mampukah Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata? Dan apakah pementasan drama ini dapat berakhir seperti yang diharapkan?

Mari kita saksikan bersama-sama..

Berjuanglah... Naruto.

JREENG.. JRREENNGG.. JRREEENNNGGG...

(Author: kayak film Action ajah .)

.

.

.

You Take My Breath Away

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**:

**Aoi**: Iya deh, nyerah... Naruto emang milik mas Masashi Kishimoto.

**Kishimoto**: Eh! Padahal baru mau ta' kasih ke Aoi, ya udah kalau ngga mau.

**Aoi**: Ha! Yang bener! Kalau gitu sini deh, Aoi mau..

**Kishimoto**: Yee! Emang enak gue bo'ongin..

**Aoi**: \(ToT)/ Jahaaatt...

**Warning**: AU, OOC etc.

**Story Line: **Aojiru

**Part** **4**

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak latihan terakhir hari itu, berarti sekarang adalah saatnya untuk festival sekolah seperti yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sehari sebelumnya, para siswa dan siswi dari kelas Naruto yang tidak ikut berperan dalam drama, bekerja mati-matian untuk membuatkan panggung di raung aula, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir semua itu tidak akan bisa selesai hanya dalam waktu satu hari, karena itu banyak cerita yang beredar bahwa mereka membangun panggung itu dengan meminta bantuan dari para mahluk halus (emangnya Candi Prambanan _), tapi tidak ada yang mempercayai hal itu (ya iya lah!) mereka hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah hasil dari jerih payah yang didapat setelah bekerja keras seharian penuh.

Pukul 7.55 am, masih tersisa lima menit sampai peresmian pembukaan festival tersebut, seluruh murid sekolah nampak begitu antusias menyambut festival sekolah kali ini, apa lagi festival sekolah ini tidak hanya terbatas oleh para murid saja, melainkan pengunjung yang datang dari luar sekolahpun diperbolehkan untuk ikut masuk dan berpartisipasi didalamnya, jadi para murid harus berjuang mati-matian untuk menarik pengunjung sebanyak-banyaknya demi meraup keuntungan yang besar.

Lima menit yang tersisa itu pun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, ditandai dengan dibukanya gerbang sekolah dan beberapa letusan rentetan kembang api yang walaupun diledakkan saat pagi hari namun keindahannya masih dapat tersampaikan dengan baik.

DUARR.. DUARR.. DUARR..

Sesaat setelah itu, para pengunjung yang memang sejak tadi sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang langsung masuk kedalam dan berhamburan ke segala penjuru sekolah, jumlahnya bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk festival yang baru saja dibuka, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, karena festival sekolah ini memang sudah menjadi ajang yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya, bukan hanya oleh para murid melainkan juga oleh warga yang tinggal disekitar lingkungan tersebut.

Terciptalah suasana riuh yang dihasilkan oleh teriakan para murid yang menjajakan standnya masing-masing, mereka saling beradu dan menunjukan daya tarik masing-masing stand yang tentunya memiliki ciri khasnya tersendiri, mulai dari yang menjajakan makanan, games-games berhadiah, ramalan bintang, kedai teh, pertunjukan drama, horor house dan lain sebagainya.

_-0-_

WAA.. WAA.. WAA..

"Huh, berisik sekali sih..." ujar Naruto sambil menutup telinganya, mencoba untuk meminimalisir kebisingan yang memang hampir memenuhi setiap sudut sekolah.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. yang namanya festival memang seperti ini 'kan.." utas Kiba.

"Iya.. tapi aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi nih.. bagaimana kalau aku gagal menghafal dialognya dengan benar.."

"Tenang saja, masih ada waktu dua jam lagi kok sampai pementasan.. cukup untuk menghafal dialog yang hanya tinggal setengah halaman itu 'kan.."

"Entahlah.." jawab Naruto dengan agak malas.

"Lho.. kenapa kau malah lesu seperti itu..." tanya Kiba dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kau tau 'kan seperti apa hasil latihan terakhir yang kemarin lusa itu.."

Kiba memutar otaknya dan kembali mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu yang masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya itu.

"Iya aku tau.. tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini.. semuanya malah akan bertambah buruk.. bersemangatlah..." ujar Kiba pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku tau.. aku akan berusaha.." balas Naruto.

Kiba hanya menatap Naruto yang masih saja terlihat enggan itu, kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk memperbaiki mood rekannya yang sedang buruk itu. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita menemui Shikamaru.."

Naruto diam, sepertinya dia nampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab 'iya', walaupun raut wajahnya berkata demikian. Kiba yang berhasil menangkap gelagat itu langsung melesat memimpin jalan dan berhasil membuat Naruto mengikutinya. Mereka berdua langsung menuju tempat yang mereka yakini Shikamaru berada disana, yaitu panggung pementasan tempat mereka akan melangsungkan pertunjukan drama.

_-0-_

TOK TOK TOK

"Shikamaru!" seru Kiba. "Oi, Shikamaru!" tambahnya sambil terus mengetuk daun pintu yang tak kunjung dibuka.

"Shikamaru.. apa kau ada didalam?" seru Naruto.

"Tidak, aku ada diluar.." ujar Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah berada di baling punggung Naruto dan Kiba.

"Oh! Mengagetkan saja kau Shikamaru.. kami mencarimu lho.." ujar Kiba.

"Justru aku yang mencari-cari kalian.. cepatlah bergegas ke ruang make-up, kalian pikir ini sudah jam berapa.. tinggal beberapa jam lagi kita akan tampil.." balas Shikamaru.

"Eh! Memangnya semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja, sudah dari tadi tau.." balas Shikamaru

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera ke ruang Make-up.. ayo Naruto," ajak Kiba sambil berlalu pergi, secepat kilat tubuhnya kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Tinggallah Shika dan Naruto, keduanya hanya diam saling pandang sampai akhirnya Shika memulai percakapannya.

"Naruto.. bagaimana!" tanya Shika.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia menjawab singkat. "Entahlah.."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk pundak Naruto dan berkata. "Tenang saja.. cukup lakukan yang kau bisa.."

"Hmm" balas Naruto yang kemudian berlalu pergi ke ruang Make-up meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

Shikamaru terus menatap Naruto sampai tubuhnya menghilang di sudut kanan lorong kelas. Setelah itu ia melepas wajah tersenyumnya dan menghela napasnya panjang. "Berjuanglah Naruto.."

Naruto terus berjalan sampai sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Make-up' menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk, sesaat kemudian...

BLETTAKK

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih!" ujar Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Kemana saja sih.. kenapa baru muncul sekarang.." bentak Ino sambil memegang peralatan Make-up di kedua tangannya.

"Ma- maaf.. tadi aku tersesat dijalan..." pungkir Naruto.

"Alasan bodoh, memangnya kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan tipuan murahan seperti itu.." balas Ino dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu, akan kukasih tipuan yang mahal deh, bagaimana?" goda Naruto.

"Grr.. kau ini ya.."

Tiba-tiba Kiba muncul disebelahnya. "Sudahlah Ino.. kalau tidak cepat kita bisa terlambat nih.. tidak ada waktu lagi 'kan.."

Ino melirik pada jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya, "Ya sudah.. kalau begitu kau duduk dulu disana," ujar Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang dihadapannya terdapat sebuah cermin yang cukup besar, lengkap dengan alat Make-up yang tertata rapih disebelahnya. "Begitu selesai dengan Sasuke, aku akan segera mengurusmu," tambahnya.

Mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi yang mirip dengan yang Ino tunjuk sebelumnya, ia mengenakan pakaian ala Eropa abad pertengahan, dengan dasi krem bergelombang yang juga terdapat pada ujung lengan di kedua pergelangan tangannya, ditambah dengan kumis(buatan) tipis ala _Muttonchop_1) berwarna cokelat, agar terlihat serasi dengan rambut palsunya yang juga berwarna sama.

Sontak Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat, mencoba untuk menahan tawanya melihat sosok Sasuke yang menurutnya terlihat sangat lucu, apa lagi dengan celana berbahan _Suede_2)yang melekat kuat di kulit pahanya.

Namun sedikit desiran tawanya yang tak dapat ia tahan mengalir keluar melalui sela-sela di bibirnya. "Pfft.. pfft.. pfft.."

Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. "Hey, apa yang kau tertawakan Dobe!" ujarnya dengan mata yang meruncing tajam.

Naruto segera menutup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya, "Oopps." kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kembali membalikan wajahnya ke hadapan cermin, nampak semburat merah tipis merona di kedua pipinya, sepertinya ia juga tau kalau dandanannya itu memang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, ini masih belum selesai," ujar Ino seolah ia tau kalau Sasuke merasa tidak puas dengan hasil karyanya. "Nanti kalau sudah selesai, hasilnya pasti akan sangat memuaskan, ya," tambahnya mencoba menghibur Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, sebenarnya ia pun enggan untuk ikut serta dalam drama ini, dia lebih memilih untuk sekedar menjadi penonton saja. Namun apa daya, seluruh kelas memaksanya untuk ikut dan membuatnya mau tak mau harus menerima 'tuntutan' dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Naruto pun kemudian duduk manis di kursi yang telah ditentukan oleh Ino.

_-0-_

Satu jam kemudian...

"TARRAAA..." ujar Ino penuh semangat. "Bagaimana.. kalian suka 'kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke menatap ke cermin, tapi kemudian ia membalikan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan sedikit dengusan kecil dari mulutnya, namun sedikit senyuman yang tersungging dibibirrnya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia merasa puas dengan hal itu.

Sementara Naruto tengah bergolak-golek di depan cermin sambil memperhatikan dandanannya yang memang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin itu dan menatapnya dalam, sesekali ia mengusap dagunya dengan bagian dalam telunjuknya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Hm Hm.."

"Yah, cukup lumayan untuk seorang pentata rias kelas teri macam kau ini.." ujar Naruto.

BLETAK

"Aduh..." pekik Naruto.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" bentak Ino. "Kau juga kenapa malah mendengus seperti itu, padahal kau terlihat senang.." ujarnya pada Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun segera membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata 'maaf'.

"Fufufufu.. baguslah kalau kalian mengeti.. selanjutnya katakan ini, 'terima kasih nona Ino, kami tidak akan membangkang lagi' sambil berlutut."

"Huh, enak saja! Siapa yang sudi," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Benar! Kau ini gila ya, di kasih hati malah minta nambah.." balas Naruto.

"Hah! Emangnya makan, minta nambah.." seru Ino.

"Apapun makanannya, minumnya teh botol so*ro.." ujar Kiba.

HAHAHAHAHA...

Gelak tawa pun riuh terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan, namun suara pintu terbuka yang cukup keras menghentikan tawa mereka seketika.

BRAKK..

"Oi, kalau kalian sudah selesai, segera bergegas ke balik panggung.." ujar Shikamaru. "Dari pada santai-santai disini, lebih baik kalian membiasakan diri dengan suasana panggung agar tidak tegang saat pementasan nanti.." tambahnya. "Setengah jam lagi penonton akan mulai memenuhi ruangan, jadi waktu persiapan kalian hanya sedikit.."

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul.." tanya Ino.

"Iya, semua sudah berkumpul disana, kita hanya tinggal menunggu sampai waktu pementasan tiba.." balas Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kita segera kesana sekarang," ujar Kiba semangat.

"Lebih baik setengah jam yang tersisa ini kalian isi dengan berkonsentrasi dan mengingat peran seperti apa yang harus kalian lakukan nanti.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, ayo kita segera berangkat.." ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju ruang aula..

_-0-_

"Aku dataaangg.." ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat sesaat setelah membuka pintu aula bagian belakang.

Semua mata pun memandang ke arah pintu.

"Waahhhh.. kau cocok sekali dengan pakaian itu.." ujar Sakura terkejut.

Naruto pun tersenyum bangga. "Yah, apa boleh buat 'kan, dengan wajah setampan ini, kalau disuruh pakai apapun juga pasti akan terlihat ba-.."

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar hebat, seperti keluarga bangsawan sungguhan saja.." puji Sakura.

Semua gadis yang ada disana pun terpesona dan segera mengerubungi Sasuke layaknya gula dirubung semut.

"Ng! Ada apa Naruto.. apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, ti- tidak... lupakan saja.." jawab Naruto murung.

"Pfftth.. dasar Naruto, kau itu beneran bodoh ya?" seru Kiba.

"Apaan sih kau," sungut Naruto kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa.. tidak apa-apa, jangan berkecil hati seperti itu," ujar Kiba. "Setidaknya ada satu gadis yang sepertinya terpesona oleh penampilanmu kali ini," tambahnya sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke arah gadis tersebut. 

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah tersebut, didapatinya seorang gadis tengah menatapnya kagum, yang mana di kedua pipinya tersirat warna merona kemerah-merahan.

"Hi- Hinata!" ujar Naruto.

Seketika Hinata langsung sadar dari keterpesonaannya, segera ia membalikan tubuhnya 180 derajat untuk berpaling dari Naruto, ia mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mengisyaratkan bahwa hubungan mereka masih belum ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Haahhh, sepertinya keadaan sama sekali belum membaik, kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa drama ini berakhir dengan mengecewakan nih.. bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

". . . . . ."

"Shikamaru..."

"Oi Shikamaru, kau dengar tidak!" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia melakukannya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Lho! Mana Shikamaru.. apa dia tidak ikut bersama kita tadi..." tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Eh! Masa'.. aku tidak tau..." seru Kiba.

"Mungkin dia sedang ke toilet," ujar Sasuke.

"Semoga saja begitu.." seru Ino menimpali.

_-0-_

Di lapangan sekolah...

"Hah.. bagaimana ini.. padahal ini festival terakhir, tapi kalau begini terus, sepertinya semuanya akan sia-sia saja.." keluh Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan festival.

"Coba aku punya ide bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.. pasti aku tidak akan merasa khawatir seperti sekarang ini..."

Shikamaru terus berjalan sambil terus memikirkan festival dramanya yang terancam berakhir dengan tidak sukses, tanpa terasa ia sudah melewati keramaian festival itu dan kini ia berada di bukit belakang sekolah yang tak terjamah oleh keramaian festival.

"Lho! Kenapa aku bisa berada disini.." ujarnya ketika menyadari tempat dimana ia berdiri.

Semilir angin yang berhembus sepoy-sepoy, membuat daun-daun saling bergesekan dan menghasilkan melodi yang terdengar indah di telinga, menggoda Shikamaru untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di antara rindangnya pepohonan dengan beralaskan hijaunya rerumputan.

"Hmm, kalau disana sepertinya aku bisa mendapat ide bagus nih.."

Shikamaru segera berjalan menuju tempat itu, dan setelah sampai, segera ia rebahkan tubuhnya disana. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk melepas penat dikepalanya yang kian menumpuk, pandangannya menatap lurus ke atas, dilihatnya awan-awan putih riang berarak, hanya bergerak mengikuti kemanapun sang angin menuntunnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi keindahan alam yang berada disekitarnya, mulai dari hembusan angin yang ia rasakan sangat lembut menyentuh kulitnya, bisikan dedaunan yang saling bergesekan begitu memanjakan telinganya, juga aroma rerumputan yang menjadi alasnya sangat membantuya untuk merefleksikan semua ketegangan yang ada dalam dirinya. Tak heran kalau dia merasa betah dan ingin berlama-lama disana.

"Nyamannya..." gumam Shikamaru kecil. Dan ia terus terlena oleh kenyamanan itu.

_-0-_

DUARR.. DUARR.. DUAR..

"Hah!.." ujar Shikamaru yang terkejut karena suara letusan kembang api barusan.

"Lho.. sejak kapan aku tertidur.." tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Segera ia menatapkan wajahnya ke arah gedung sekolah, dan dilihatnya sebuah jam yang terpasang tepat di tengah bangunan utama gedung tersebut, dan jarum jam itu telah menunjukan pukul 11.25.

"AARRGGHHHH..."

"Su- sudah jam segini! Ga- gawat! Kalau begitu, berarti sudah satu jam lebih sejak pertunjukan drama dimulai..." ujar Shikamaru panik.

"Ka- kalau tidak cepat-cepat, bisa terlat nih.."

Kemudian ia segera berlari menuruni anak bukit menuju ruang aula tempat pementasan drama kelasnya dilangsungkan.

"Minggiirrr!... Minggiirrr!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya untuk memberi isyarat pada orang yang berada didepannya untuk menyingkir.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah berada didepan pintu yang terpasang tanda larangan masuk selain kru, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk membenahi irama nafasnya yang tak menentu.

Ia menarik gagang pintu perlahan, namun hal itu tetap tak membuat suara yang dihasilkannya menjadi tak terdengar. Semua rekan-rekannya yang berada didalam menatap siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu terebut. Awalnya mereka menatap dengan rasa penasaran, begitu mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut, sontak pandangan dan raut wajah mereka berubah drastis, menakutkan!.

Shikamaru langsung pasang tampang memelas. "Ma- maaf.."

"Kemana saja sih, hampir saja dramanya gagal dipentaskan.." ujar Kiba dengan sedikit kesal.

"Eh? Dibatalkan?.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, tadi sesaat sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, tiba-tiba saja Hinatak mogok main, dia sama sekali tidak mau naik ke panggung.." balas Kiba.

"Apa dia merasa grogi?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Bukan! Sepertinya karena Naruto.."

"Memangnya dia melakukan hal bodoh apa lagi.."

"Tidak, bukan begitu, hanya saja.. mungkin Hinata masih merasa kesal karena ulah Naruto dulu, untunglah ada Sakura yang membujuknya dan akhirnya dia bersedia untuk tampil.." terang Kiba.

"Fuhh, baguslah kalau begitu.." ujar Shika lega.

BLETAK..

"Sa- saki~t.." rintih Shikamaru.

"Apanya yang bagus! Sejak tadi kami terus menunggumu 'pak sutradara'," ujar Sakura dengan nada mementak. "Dtambah lagi sikap Hinata yang sepertinya masih cuek terhadap Naruto, saat-saat seperti ini kau sangat dibutuhkan tau, apalagi kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.."

"Iya iya, aku kan sudah minta maaf.." balas Shikamaru melas.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali melihat dramanya.. lagi seru nih.." ujar Kiba.

"Memangnya sudah sampai sejauh mana, aku tidak ketinggalan 'kan.." seru Shikamaru.

"Sudah, jangan berisik, kau lihat saja sendiri..." balas Sakura.

Mereke bertiga pun segera mendekati pintu tempat keluar masuknya para pemain dari panggung, dari situlah Shikamaru Cs menyaksikan jalannya pertunjukan.

"A- adegan ini.. kalau tidak salah adegan ini adalah saat dimana Naruto menantang Sasuke yang tengah menyandra putri Hinata. Naruto yang merupakan pangeran dari negeri seberang, berniat untuk menghalau Sasuke yang ingin menikahi Hinata hanya karena tergiur pada kekuasaan yang akan didapatkannya.." pikir Shikamaru ketika melihat Hinata dengan tangan terikat kebelakang dengan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri membelakangi Hinata satu meter didepannya, disusul dengan Naruto beberapa meter setelahnya.

Terlihat Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya. Sambil membusungkan dadanya, ia berujar dengan lantang. "Tenang saja putri Hinata, aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu dari pria jahat itu.."

"_Bagus Naruto, semangat seperti itu yang kusuka darimu.."_ batin Shikamaru.

"TIDAK USAH..!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto: Heee..!.

Shikamaru: Heee..!.

Kiba & Sakura: Heee..!.

Audience: Heee..!.

Sasuke: Huh..

Para audience merasa terkejut atas penolakkan yang dilontarkan Hinata barusan, terdengar bisik-bisik saling bertautan diantara mereka.

"Kenapa jadi begini.." ujar Shikamaru sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Hinata..." ujar Sakura dengan nada mengasihani, mungkin ia sedikit mengerti apa yang Hinata rasakan.

"Hinata!" ujar Kiba, namun dengan nada yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura, ia berujar dengan penuh gairah melihat Hinata yang mengenakan pakaian model _Decolletage_3) itu. Alhasil sebuah pukulan oleh Sakura mendarat dengan sukses dikepalanya.

"_Hi- Hinata.. kenapa malah disaat seperti ini.."_ ujar Naruto dalam hatinya. _"Gawat.. dialognya.. dialognya.. aku harus bagaimana..."_

Naruto berpikir keras sejenak. "A- apa yang kau katakan, la- laki-laki itu hanya mendekatimu karena kekuasaan, se- seharusnya kau tau itu.."

"Tidak apa.. itu masih lebih baik dari pada pria mesum yang hanya bisa mempermainkan hati seorang gadis dengan seenaknya.." ujarnya dengan sedikit histeris.

"Me- mesum!" Kata-kata penuh keterkejutan itu keluar bukan hanya dari mulut Naruto, tapi semua yang berada disana juga mengucapkannya dengan rasa kaget bercampur penasaran.

"_Mungkin itu adalah pendapatnya saat aku secara tidak sengaja menarik roknya turun, dan maksudnya mempermainkan hati seoranga gadis itu.. pasti saat Kiba bicara seenaknya saat aku dan Hinata berada di kedai teh belum lama ini.." pikir Naruto._

Namun ia segera menepis semua kenangan itu, buru-buru ia meyakinkan Hinata bahwa itu semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman semata. "Tunggu dulu Hinata.. (ehm!) maksudku putri Hinata, aku.. aku sama sekali tidak sengaja melakukan itu semua, itu semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman saja, percayalah.." pinta Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai laki-laki sepertimu.." teriak Hinata. kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke. "Ayolah tuan Sasuke, bawalah aku pergi dari sini.. aku tak ingin melihat wajah pria itu lagi.." rengek Hinata.

Sasuke yang biasanya kalem pun dibuat kalang kabut dengan dialog yang sudah benar-benar keluar jalur itu, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang. "E- eto.." lalu ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto menccoba menanyakan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah sosok Naruto yang biasa, melainkan adalah sosok Naruto yang tengah terbakar api kemarahan.

"SA~ SU~ KE~.. beraninya kau.."

"Oi.. oi.. tunggu dulu Naruto, apa kau lupa kalau ini hanya drama.."

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kalau kau laki-laki, selesaikan dengan pedangmu," teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Kiba yang berdiri di balik layar manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum. "Fufufu.. Bagus Naruto, itu baru namanya laki-laki sejati."

"Apanya yang bagus, dasar bodoh.. cepat pikirkan sesuatu, Naruto sudah gelap mata.. bisa-bisa semuanya berantakan.." ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Bicara begitu pun, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa pada tuhan agar semuanya berjalan lancar.." ujar Shikamaru tenang.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, kita serahkan saja semuanya pada langit. Lagi pula kau seperti baru mengenal Naruto saja, walaupun bodoh, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang nekat seperti itu, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja," terang Kiba.

"Ka- kalian..." ujar Sakura terharu.

"_Begitu ya, rasa percaya pada teman yang mereka perlihatkan padaku ini telah membuka mata hatiku.. aku percaya, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja seperti yang mereka katakan," ujar Sakura dalam hatinya._

KRESS.. KRESS.. KRESS..

"_Ng..!"_

"Popcornnya enak ya, Shikamaru.."

"Iya.. nonton drama memang paling enak sambil makan popcorn, habis ini aku mau tambah ah~"

"KALIAN INI YA...!"

"Gee.. Sakura.." ujar mereka berdua ketakutan melihat Sakura dalam mode tempur.

"Jadi kalian menikmatinya ya... teman lagi kesusahan kalian malah enak-enakan seperti ini.."

BAG.. BUG.. BAG.. BUG..

"Ampuun.. ampuun.. maafkan kami... ampun.."

. . . . . .

**^_^;**

"Oi Naruto.. kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Berisik! Cepat hunuskan pedangmu... Hyaaaatttt.."

"Cih, baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan meladenimu dengan serius.. Ciaaatttt.."

TRING.. TRANG.. TRING.. TRANG..

**Note**: Mereka berdua sama-sama menggunakan senjata mainan, suara tersebut berasal dari SFX yang dimainkan oleh para Sound Engineering kelas kakap yang sengaja disewa dari luar yang bernama Dosu, Zaku dan Kin. ^_^;

Sasuke yang memang lebih kalem dan bertarung tanpa beban tampil lebih unggul, berkali-kali ia membuat Naruto terdesak dengan tehnik pedangnya yang indah namun berkali-kali itu juga Naruto terus bangkit dan kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan gigih.

"Hyaaaaatt..."

TRANG.. TRING.. TRANG.. TRING..

BRUGH..

"Sial..." ujar Naruto yang kembali terpental oleh serangan Sasuke.

"Ouww.." ujar para audience serentak, seolah ikut merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Entah sejak kapan para audience juga merasa antusias dan benar-benar menyaksikan pertunjukan drama ini dengan penuh ketegangan.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja.. kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Naruto yang tengah tergeletak.

"Ja- jangan meremehkanku Sasuke, Hyaatt.." balas Naruto yang tak gentar sedikitpun.

Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi, kali ini bahkan Naruto yang balas menekan Sasuke, hingga akhirnya satu serangannya dapat menembus pertahanan Sasuke dan berhasil melukainya.

Para audience kembali ber_wah-wah_an ria ketika melihat serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai Sasuke.

"Fufufu.. kau lihat itu Sasuke, karena itu jangan anggap remeh aku.."

"Boleh Juga kau Naruto.. kalau begitu bersiaplah, terima ini..."

Dentingan benturan pedang kembali terdengar, sayangnya Naruto kembali terdesak, ia kembali menerima serangan Sasuke berkali-kali, namun ia kembali bangkit dan terus melawan. _"Aku tidak boleh kalah disini.. aku harus menang, aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini.. demi Hinata.. ini semua demi Hinata.."_

"Hyaaatt..." teriak Naruto sambil kembali menyerang Sasuke.

Semangat itu, kekuatan itu dan tekad itu tersampaikan dengan baik pada Hinata yang memang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan pertarungan mereka, tanpa sadar hatinya juga ikut terluka setiap kali menyaksikan Naruto terjatuh, walaupun masih bisa berdiri, namun sepertinya tenaganya yang tersisa hanya tinggal sedikit.

Dan akhirnya...

TRANG...

Pedang Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya dan terpental cukup jauh untuk bisa ia gapai, kini ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan tangan kosong.

"Fufu.. bagaimana? Apa kau akan menyerah.." tanya Sasuke dengan seringai penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Huh, mana bisa aku menyerah disini dan membiarkan gadis yang kucintai hilang dari pandanganku begitu saja," ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

DEG

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu tergoyah hatinya, _"Na- Naruto..."_

"Sampai mati pun aku takkan membiarkannya, dengan tangan ini, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, majulah...!"

"Kalau kau segitu inginnya pergi ke alam sana, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan itu.."

Ternyata yang tersisa dalam diri Naruto hanyalah semangat. Tanpa pedang, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengimbangi Sasuke dalam pertarungan itu, Sasuke dengan begitu mudahnya dapat melayangkan serangannya langsung mengenai Naruto.

BUGH

"_Cukup"_

DUAGH

"_Hentikan"_

DUGH...

"_Aku..."_

BUAGH

"_Aku akhirnya mengerti"_

AAHHN(?)

.^\\\^.

BUGH

"_Kalau aku juga"_

BRAAKK..

Hantaman keras tubuh Naruto yang membentur lantai menyudahi perjungannya, tubuhnya sudah terasa amat lelah, bahkan untuk kembali berdiri. Nafasnya yang mengalir tak beraturan itu pun bahkan tidak dapat ia normalkan kembali, akhirnya perjuangannya harus terhenti disini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, senyuman kemenangan terpampang jelas menyeringai di bibirnya. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika tubuh Naruto sudah persis berada dihadapannya. "Kuakui kau adalah lawan yang cukup tangguh hingga mampu mendesakku sejauh ini, tapi walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya akulah yang tertawa paling akhir, dan kali ini aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu, Naruto." ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, untuk menikam dada Naruto dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum, tapi itu bukan berarti ia merasa senang mengetahui bahwa ia akan mati disini. Entah perasaan apa, tapi ia merasa ia hanya ingin tersenyum saja. _"Sepertinya, sampai akhirpun aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu Hinata,_ _bahwa sebenarnya.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin selalu berada didekatmu, aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi kini, sepertinya itu semua hanya tinggal mimpi-mimpi kosong yang tak berarti.. karena sebentar lagi hidupku akan segera berakhir.. memang singkat, tapi kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama, walaupun tidak seindah yang kuharapkan, akan selalu kusimpan dalam hatiku untuk menemaniku kelak di alam sana.. selamat tinggal Hinata, semoga kau berbahagia selalu."_

Setelah itu Naruto memejamkan matanya, menunggu saat-saat kematiannya tiba.

Setelahnya terdengarlah teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Mati kau.."

"HENTIKA~N" balas suara yang tak kalah kerasnya dari teriakan Sasuke.

Belum sempat Naruto membuka matanya, tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah mendekapnya. Ia jadi ragu apakah ia harus membuka matanya atau tidak, tapi rasa penasaran yang menjalar ditubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk ia tepis, dengan perlahan ia angkat kelopak yang menutupi kedua matanya, dan saat itu ia melihat seorang gadis tengah mendekapnya erat, dan walaupun wajahnya tidak dapat ia lihat, tapi ia yakin kalau itu adalah Hinata.

"Hi- Hinata.." gumam Naruto

"Kumohon.. jangan bunuh Naruto, jangan bunuh Naruto.. karena aku.. karena aku mencintainya.. aku sangat mencintainya.. aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.. aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau.." teriak Hinata histeris.

"_Hinata.. apa dia sungguhan berkata seperti itu.. apa ini hanya aktingnya saja..atau.."_

TES..

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi kanannya. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya menjulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk mengenali benda tersebut. Benda itu, walaupun tak dapat ia genggam, tapi ia dapat mengetahuinya. Hangat dan lembut, mengalir menuruni pipinya dan jatuh ke lantai.

"_I- ini.. apakah ini.. Hinata.." _

Kemudian ia kembali mendengar suara Hinata yang kali ini terdengar sedikit gemetar, "Kalau kau masih ingin membunuhnya.. bunuhlah aku juga.. karena aku tak akan sanggup.. aku tak akan bisa kalau harus hidup tanpa Naruto disisiku.. aku tak akan bisa.."

Sasuke yang melihat keteguhan hati pada diri Hinata segera menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, kemudian ia membalikan badannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi sebelum itu ia berujar pada Naruto.

"Huh, berkat gadis ini, nyawamu selamat Naruto, karena itu kau berhutang nyawa padanya, berterima kasihlah karena telah ditolong olehnya.. dan satu hal lagi, gadis ini tidak sedang berpura-pura, aku bisa melihat dari matanya, dia mengatakan sesuatu langsung dari lubuk hatinya.."

"Dan aku juga tidak tertarik mendapatkan kekuasaan dengan cara seperti itu, akan kudapatkan kekuasaan dengan caraku sendiri, aku akan menguasai kerajaan ini dengan caraku sendiri, pasti!" Kemudian sosoknya perlahan-lahan menghilang di sudut kegelapan.

". . . . ."

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Ah! Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja.." tanya Hinata yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hi- Hinata.. se- sepertinya.. karena pertarungan tadi.. kelima indraku sudah tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik.. aku tak bisa melihat dan mendengar suaramu dengan jelas lagi, li- lidahku pun sudah terasa kaku sekali..."

"Ka- kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke dokter.."

"Ti- tidak perlu.. ka- rena sebentar lagi waktuku akan tiba.. aku hanya ingin me- mastikan satu hal saja sebelum semuanya terlambat.." ujar Naruto yang suaranya sudah mulai terputus-putus.

"A- apa itu Naruto.."

"A- apakah kau mencintaiku, Hinata?"

"Eh!.. a- aku.. sebenarnya.."

"Jawablah.. a- aku su- sudah lama ingin menanyakannya padamu.. ka- rena sejak dulu.. aku sa- ngat mencintaimu.. Hinata.."

"Na- Naruto.. aku.."

Seketika tangan Naruto bergerak menyentuh wajah Hinata, dia merabanya lembut dan mengelus pipinya perlahan. "Se- sepertinya kedua mataku sudah tidak dapat me- lihat la-gi.."

"Dan sebentar lagi.. mung-kin telingaku.. ya-ng tidak dapat mende-ngar lagi.."

Kemudian tangannya bergerak turun, meraba disekitar lantai dan disana ia menemukan tangan Hinata yang ia cari, lalu ia membelaikan tangan itu pada wajahnya yang sudah nampak pucat pasi itu.

"Hinata..ta-nganmu hangat.. aku su-ka.." ujarnya sambil terus membelaikan tangan Hinata pada wajahnya.

Setelah itu, bibirnya terus saja bergerak, tapi tak satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata mulai menitikan air mata melihat pemandangan itu, melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai berada dalam pangkuannya lemah tak berdaya. "Na- Naruto.. aku.. aku juga mencintaimu Naruto.. aku juga selalu mencintaimu.. maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama, karena aku takut kalau perasaan ini hanya kurasakan sendiri.."

"Naruto.. kau mendengarku 'kan.. kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan barusan 'kan.." tanya Hinata.

Tak ada perubahan apapun pada ekspresi wajah Naruto, sepertinya memang hampir seluruh indra ditubuhnya telah berhenti berfungsi, kecuali kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam kuat tangan Hinata.

"Naruto.. aku mencintaimu... dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun juga.. karena itu.."

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Lalu dengan lembut ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir biru Naruto yang walaupun terasa dingin, tapi ada sebuah sensasi lain yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, sehingga ia membiarkannya cukup lama.

Setelah Hinata melepas ciuman itu, nampak senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Naruto, ia tersenyum, mungkin ciuman itu telah menyampaikan betapa Hinata juga amat mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Tak lama kemudian, tangan Naruto yang tadinya menggenggam kuat jari-jari Hinata jatuh terkulai bagai tak bertulang, hembusan nafas yang memberinya kehidupan itu pun tak lagi terasa.

Lampu ruangan perlahan meredup sampai akhirnya hanya menyisakan lampu sorot yang menyinari mereka berdua, dimana Hinata tengah memeluk kekasih hatinya yang kini terkulai lemah tak bernyawa, ia mendekapnya begitu erat, seolah memberikan salam terakhir untukknya.

Tirai-tirai dari kedua sisi panggung mulai merapat ke tengah, perlahan menutupi dua sejoli yang harus berpisah disaat mereka seharunya merasa bahagia karena akhirnya kedua hati mereka bisa menyatu.

Dan tepat ketika tirai tertutup rapat, gemuruh riuh tepuk tangan dari para audience segera terdengar dari seluruh ruang aula menandakan kepuasan yang mereka dapatkan, siul-siul pujian dan linangan air mata sedikit banyak juga terlihat disana.

Tak henti-hentinya tepuk tangan itu memeriahkan suasana siang itu, apalagi ketika tirai kembali dibuka, dimana para kru, pemain dan semua yang turut membantu dalam pementasan itu saling berdiri sejajar dan bergandengan tangan satu sama lain, lalu membungkuk bersamaan untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada para audience yang datang saat itu.

Setelah tirai kembali ditutup untuk yang kedua kalinya, para audience pun satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Naruto beserta seluruh teman sekelasnya yang walaupun terlihat lelah, tapi raut wajah mereka menampakkan kegembiraan yang luar biasa.

Segera mereka saling memberikan semangat atas suksesnya pementasan drama kali ini.

"Yo Naruto, apa-apaan kau ini, bisa-bisanya kau terlihat sangat keren seperti itu.." ujar Kiba sambil meninju lengan Naruto pelan.

"Iya.. ditambah lagi, naskah buatanku kan happy ending, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini, walaupun yang seperti ini tidak buruk juga sih.." sambung Shikamaru.

"Hahaha.. kalian seperti tidak mengenalku saja.. aku ini 'kan jenius.." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hey, garuk kepalamu sendiri dong.." omel Hinata sambil menepis tangan Naruto dari kepalanya.

"Maaf.. maaf.. aku terlalu senang sih.. jadi salting deh.." balas Naruto yang kini menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

"Lho! Ada apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba aura diantara kalian jadi terlihat berbeda, sepertinya jadi lebih harmonis.." ujar Sakura yang melihat Hinata terus bersanding di samping Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam saja, tapi rona diwajahnya berubah merah.

"Hehehe.. sebenarnya kami sudah baikan lho.." ujar Naruto riang. "Ditambah lagi, sekarang kami.."

"Oh iya! Yang tadi itu sungguhan 'kan," potong Shika. "Bagaimana rasanya..hah? hah?" tambahnya sambil menaik-turunkan alis matanya dan menyenggol-nyenggol Naruto dengan sikunya.

"Apaan sih kau Shika, bikin malu saja.." ujar Naruto blushing.

"Bu- bukan kok, yang tadi itu hanya pura-pura saja, ya kan Naruto." ujar Hinata angkat bicara.

"Iya, yang tadi itu menyenangkan lho, jadi kepingin lagi.."

DUGH

"Aduhh.." pekik Naruto kesakitan karena pinggangnya di sikut oleh Hinata.

"Hee.. jadi yang tadi itu sungguhan ya.. heba~t.." ujar Sakura exited. "Hinata, setelah ini kau harus menceritakan padaku detail keseluruhannya, ya." Tambah Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah! Sakura.." balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian sekarang ini apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ka- kalau itu.." ujar Naruto blushing.

"Bicara apa sih kau Shika, ya sudah jelas dong, hubungan mereka itu sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, hehehe.." goda Kiba.

"Ngawur..." teriak Naruto yang bertambah blushing.

"Ohoi.. ohoi.. ada yang lagi berbunga-bunga nih.." goda Kiba lagi.

"Awas kau ya Kiba.." ujar Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah.. bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Hee pesta! Uangnya dari mana.." tanya Kiba.

"Nih, kali ini usaha keras kita tidak sia-sia.." ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjukan sekerinjing uang ditangannya.

"Kita pestaaa~" ujar Kiba senang.

"Ya.. kita adakan pesta atas keberhasilan pementasan drama kita, juga atas terbentuknya sepasang kekasih yang sempat salah paham dan akhirnya bisa menyatukan perasaan mereka berkat rencanaku yang hebat ini.. hahahahaaa" terang Shikamaru bangga.

"Rencana apa.. kerjamu cuma tidur saja tuh.." seru Sakura.

"Itu juga termasuk bagian dari rencanaku tau.."

"Pemboho~ng.." ujar Sakura dan Kiba bersamaan sambil mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah berlari duluan.

_-0-_

"Bagaimana Hinata, apa kau mau jalan-jalan melihat festival, kita 'kan sudah resmi pacaran sekarang.." tanya Naruto.

"I- iya.. sepertinya menyenangkan," balas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, mumpung lagi sepi, cium lagi dong.." pinta Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

PLAKK..

"Aduh.. sakit tau.."

"Biarin.." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu di pipi.."

PLAKK..

"Di kening deh.."

PLAKK..

"Di..

PLAKK..

"Hei! Aku 'kan belum bilang apa-apa.."

PLAKK..

PLAKK...

.

**_-OWARI-_**

**Pojok Author:**

.

Hallo.. akhirnya.. LAST CHAPTER.. Hurayy..^^

Entah bagaimana, harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena akhirnya Fict ini bisa selesai dengan selamat, sedih karena.. (karena apa ya..,)

Yah, yang penting 'BANZAI' dulu deh, biar semangat.. se no.. BANZA~I.. yei \\(^o^ )/

Pertama-tama, Aoi mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih atas RnRnyah buat: **Seichi, Good Air, Rhyme A. Black, Nagisa imanda, Aburame anduts, ZephyrAmfoter, Hanamoto Rena Chan, Chikara Kyoshiro^^, Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas, Crunk Riela-chan, Noname, Aoyama Haruna **dan **Mel Kazahana.**

**Terima Kasih **atas segala sumbangsihnya pada fic ini, Arigato Gozaimas (_ _

Juga buat para readers 'gelap' lainnya yang telah sudi membaca fic Aoi yang masih sangat membosankan ini, Terima Kasih.^^

Aoi juga minta maaf, kalau masih ada kekurangan ataupun hal lainnya yang kurang berkenan di hati para RnR tercinta(Huekk) sekalian, sungguhpun hal itu Aoi lakukan bukan karena sengaja, melainkan karena Aoi juga hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

Sebelum berpisah, Aoi minta kenang-kenangan dong (Ehm) maksudnya refyu gitu, agar di fic-fic yang berikutnya Aoi bisa berkarya lebih baik lagi.

Masukan, saran dan FLAME(yg paling Aoi benci), akan Aoi terima dengan lapang dada.

Eh, hampir lupa. Ada seorang RnR'S Aoi yang bertanya, "hubungan antara judul sama ceritanya apa?", namanya.. 'Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas'.

Jadi begini ya, Hanya(?)-san, sebenernya hubungan diantara keduanya itu ngga ada sama sekali (DOOONNGGG!).

'Lalu kenapa dibuat judul?'

Soalnya Chapter pertama fic ini Aoi buat sambil mendengarkan lagu dari grup band bernama Queen yang judulnya sama dengan judul fic ini yaitu 'You Take My Breath Away' (dasar Aoi si penjiplak!) dan kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto di chapter pertama bagian awal itu adalah hasil terjmahan dari lirik lagu tersebut. Karena menurut Aoi bagus, jadi coba-coba deh bikin fic dari situ, eh ngga taunya ceritanya malah berkembang jauh dari lirik asli, dan karena alasan itu jugalah fic ini menjadi lama sekali dalam peng updet_annya (karena ngga ada ide _). Soalnya 'kan Aoi ngambil _Basic-_nya dari situ, eh tau-tau ceritanya malah melenceng jauh, jadi susah nyari ide buat lanjutannya lagi. Maaf kalau jawabannya mengecewakan, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. ^_^;

Arti kasar dari kata You Take My Breath Away adalah.. 'Kau membawa nafasku pergi'(ehm) kalau salah, mohon dibenarkan. ^^

.

Kalau begitu sampai disini dulu

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih..

Mine Kitei Kurete, Doumo Arigato /(_ _)\\

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

Cao..

.

Salam hangat

Aojiru no Sekai.

.

**Glosarium**

**.**

1) Muttonchop : Kumis yang diperluas, sehingga bentuknya menyatu dengan cambang dan jenggot.

2) Suede : Kain tenunan yang menyerupai kulit namun berpermukaan lembut.

3) Decolletage : Pakaian wanita denganpotongan garis leher yang rendah seperti gaun malam, baju renang dan pakaian sejenis lainnya yang dirancang untuk menekankan tampilan payudara ^_^;.


End file.
